Marriage Law
by Ghosts140296
Summary: When the ministry is desperate to increase the population after the war, and wanting to test out some experimental potions legally. They decided to issue a law stating that all of age witches and wizards are to be magically matched up, married and parents before the deadline that is set. READ to find out what new curve balls the group is given and whether they are able to succeed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **Anything of the Harry Potter and or Wizarding World belongs to the Great J.K. Rowling** because although I wish to be as great as her I am not there yet. One day hopeful I will be.

_(Author's Note is at the bottom)_

After everything that had happened throughout their years at Hogwarts, as well as adding in the second part of the Wizarding War. All the surviving students of Hogwarts are hoping for a quiet normal school year. Everyone was seated as all the first years had been sorted. Professor McGonagall stood up to start the beginning of the year speech.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Filch would like it to be announced that there will be a list of banned items in his office. The Forbidden Forest is also out of bounds to all students. Now before we eat I would like to congratulate this year's head boy and head girl Harry Potter and Millicent Bulstrode. Lastly, I am requesting that all seventh and eighth years stay behind after the feast. Enjoy!" Professor McGonagall said and when she said the last word the food appeared.

When looking at the staff that now sat at the table one can see the deaths that happened in the past years. Well one can tell if they knew what it was like before the war. For example all the deaths and how so many previous professors are gone.

...after the feast...

"This Summer holiday as you saw in the paper, the Ministry has indeed reinstated the marriage law. Along with that law they passed a law stating in summary that every unmarried adult is to have a maximum number of children by the deadline of a year. You will be handed fertility potions and then later this year you will be given a child creation potion. I have asked you to stay behind because you must be given the pairing letters. Lastly you will now until the end of the deadline be required to take an additional Saturday class. Now if the head boy and girl come up and pass out the letters and after that you are dismissed." McGonagall said

After receiving their letters they start calling out the names on the envelopes. They then went to sit back down.

Dear Miss Bulstrode,

Us the Ministry of Magic have found that you are to be married to Seamus Finnigan. You are to marry and procreate by the end of the year.

Sincerely,

Kingsley Shaklebott

Minister of Magic

Millicent looked like her birthday or Christmas came early. While Seamus looked like someone just died. Millicent walked over to Seamus and sat down beside him..

Dear Mister Potter,

Us the Ministry of Magic have found that you are to be married to Neville Longbottom. We would also like to thank you for your service during the war. You are to marry and procreate by the end of the year.

Sincerely,

Kingsley Shaklebott

Minister of Magic

Harry looked up at Neville while he looked at Harry. They both wondered how they were going to face the future.

As everyone read their Ministry letters they were all thinking different things. Which includes:

Ron was trying to stay mature about the situation even though he wanted to start complaining about why this had to happen to him.

Luna was just glad she got someone who was friends with her prior to the laws being passed.

Draco and Ginny were thinking about how they both had been matched to each other.

Blaise was thinking about how his intended was both a war hero and gorgeous.

Hermione was trying to think about how her future was going to turn now that she was marrying a Slytherin.

Dean was trying to think of Pansy's good points, the small amount of them that he could think of.

Pansy was trying to do the same as well as trying to ignore the fact that her new fiance is a half blooded Gryffindor.

Ernie was hoping that he would survive his up and coming marriage.

Gregory was trying to stay awake, not really caring about the situation considering he was lucky not to be in Azkaban.

Vincent was thinking the same thing as Gregory, along with the fact that his match was a look a of deliciousness.

Hannah was hoping that Vincent Crabbe had changed at least a little bit.

Susan was glad she got a witch as her match and not a wizard.

Lavender was wondering if her match will even want her now that her looks were completely destroyed.

_Author's Note: A few things to say is that this story is a work in progress and if any reviews on the story it would be very very helpful. [Nice to downright horrible reviews it does not matter I will read them all.] Also sorry for the bomb of information that you are about to get._

_The couples are:_

_Harry Potter/Neville Longbottom_

_Millicent Bulstrode/Seamus Finnigan_

_Ronald Weasley/Luna Lovegood_

_Draco Malfoy/Ginerva Weasley_

_Blaise Zabini/Hermione Granger_

_Dean Thomas/Pansy Parkinson_

_Ernie MacMillian/Gregory Goyle_

_Vincent Crabbe/Hannah Abbott_

_Susan Bones/Lavender Brown_

_Some other Notes:_

_So Vincent Crabbe here is my take on how he is still alive. He was running in a panic, right? Well I think in my mind he tried and did follow Harry, Ron, Draco, and Gregory on foot. After he lost sight of them he in his panic stricken mind followed his instinct and the first direction he felt was right. So here's how I am a spinning and or thinking he got out. He basically ran through the fire and just barely made it before everything in the Room of Requirement collapsed, but had life threatening wounds and was barely alive. Gregory just barely got him to St. Mungo's in time to save his life. He was in a coma for several months and then woke up and was put on trial for being a Death Eater. Now Vincent has to live with permanent baldness along severe burn scars but other than that he is completely healthy._

_Draco Malfoy,Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle all three in my mind got out going to Azkaban because of a few things. One is that the Golden Trio (Harry, Ron, and Hermione)are all as witnesses to the three's crimes speaking up in their defense. All three of them got off on Parole but with a few stipulations. Which were that they were to finish their schooling, be watched by an Auror at all times, and lastly after finishing school and on breaks during their schooling they are to be under house arrest until they are deemed to have changed._

_On the Ron and Hermione being a couple thing in my mind they broke off on mutual agreement that they work best as friends and not as a couple._

_Lavender Brown as in the book was brutally attacked by Fenrir Greyback in the final battle and I thinks she was saved by someone at the last minute. Like Bill Weasley in the book when and after he was attacked by the same werewolf she scarring on her face. Although her scarring is more severe than Bill's are, but also like Bill she has a taste for raw meat and gets in a bad mood during full moons._

_Last thing I wanted to mention that if any readers wanted me to add any characters or make sure a certain character does not die that just put it in the review and I will try and add them to the story._

**_I hope you enjoyed the story I came up with!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_(Author's Note is at the bottom)_

Harry Potter's POV

I stood frozen staring at the letter in my hand wondering if this was some kind of joke. Neville had to come up and pull or drag me to the Gryffindor table. Millicent was waving her hand in front of my face.

"He fought Lord Voldemort but freezes at a marriage law. Figures that would happen!" She said jokingly

'She right I can face life and death situations but I can't handle the news that I am going to have to marry and become a father. This is just another thing that is being decided for me!' I thought

...a couple days later...

"I think we should set a wedding date so that we can be an official married couple before we have to start bringing children into this." Neville said

"Well I personally think we should get married as soon as possible because who knows when the Ministry is going to throw another curve ball at us." I said in frustration

"How about the thirtieth of this month?" Neville asked after he pulled the planner he bought to try and stay organized and remember everything important.

"That sounds like a good date, now we just need to inform the Ministry of Magic." I said after having a calming breath.

"Also, I wanted to ask if you would go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend on a date." Neville said blushing and looking anywhere but me.

_Author's Note: Sorry about the chapter being super short I had a little of writer's block when writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_


End file.
